Reunion
by southernlady
Summary: sequel to the Vixens if you have any suggestions on this story, email me.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! A hand reach out under the covers and hit the off button. Her brunetter hair slumped to one side. Her blue eyes looked at the clock, at the age of 25, Kris Wylde still couldn't believe it had been so long since the destroying of the Acceledrome. She pulled herself out of bed and headed for a room down the hall. Her 7 year old child slept in, Jesse Wylde, had blue eyes and blonde hair. He was asleep on his stomach. Kris sighed as she walked towards him and gently nudged him. He rolled over and looked up at her.

"Time to get up baby" Kris purred

"Yes mom" Jesse said, rolling over

"Jesse Daniel Wylde, I want you out of that bed and ready for school in 30 minutes" Kris said as she walked back to her own bedroom. Kris turned the shower on and jumped in, letting her mind go back to how this all happened,

_"After the destroying of the Acceledrome, the Vixens were back in the racing world. Kris was going to race a blonde hair young man, but more they talked more life got interesting. A few days later, the young man had ran off and Kris found out she was pregant. Kris couldn't track him down, so she decided to do it her own way, she went opened a book shop and got out of the Racing world. The Vixens split up,but once and a while would get together. They still were friends and Cheyenne had joined a few days later after the destroying of the Acceledrome"_ Kris all of a sudden got a good look at the time, the clock read, 7:45am.

"Jesse" Kris said as she headed for the kitchen, wearing a pair of jeans with a baby blue tank top. Kris reached for her bag and keys as she saw him running for her, his backpack slung over his shoulder as he did.

Kris dropped Jesse off at school and then headed for the bookstore downtown. Her mind was wondering what had happened to the Teku or Metal Maniacs. Kris still saw Kurt once and a while and Karma, but hardly anyone else. All of the other Teku and Metal Maniacs had disappeared. She figured that Nolo and Kurt were still friends, but she wasn't sure. She parked by the bookstore and stepped out and headed for the door.

Later that afternoon Kris sat at the desk. She had to pick up Jesse around 3pm, she looked at the time it read, 2:30pm she decided to go early. No one was there anyways and it was a slow day, she might as well. Kris walked out and locked it. She picked Jesse up and headed home. As they got home and were inside the phone rang. Kris reached for it and pick it up.

"Hello" Kris said

"Hey" Cleo said

"Cleo, boy it is great to hear from you" Kris said

"There is this big reunion, the Teku, Metal Maniacs, and Vixens are getting together, you coming" Cleo said

"I don't know" Kris said

"Oh come on" Cleo begged

"Alright" Kris said

"Excellent, it is in 2 weeks at Dr.Tezla's mansion" Cleo said, "I will see you then"

And with that she hung up. Kris sighed, what had she gotten herself into this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A few days later, Kris was in the kitchen thinking about what she had done and knowing that she couldn't bring Jesse along with her she was trying to figure out what to do, when a friend from school called, asking if Jesse could stay over there,

"Hello" Kris said into the phone

"Hey, Kris" Mrs.Thomas answered

"Mrs. Thomas, why it is great to here from you"

"I'm glad to hear that, anyways Tommy was wondering if Jesse could spend the night soon"

"He would love that"

"Great you want to shoot for this weekend"

"Great, Mrs. Thomas, I hate to ask you this, but can Jesse spend like 3 days with you"

"Fine by me, I think Tommy would really like that"

"Great, I will see you then this weekend"

And with that they hung up.

One day Kris was in the bookstore, Jesse was sitting at the desk drawing, Kris was in the back restocking the shelves when she heard a loud shriek,

"Uncle Kurt" Jesse cried

Kris just smiled and walked towards the front. Jesse was in his Uncle's arms with Karma nearby. Karma saw Kris and smiled,

"Hey" Karma said

"Hey" Kris answered

"I'm assuming Cleo called about the reunion"

"Yeah"

"Are you going"

"Yeah"

"What Reunion" Jesse said

"It is just an adult thing" Kris replied

"Oh, Can I go"

"No sweet heart you can't"

"Why not"

"Because you are spending the night with Tommy, remember"

"Oh that's right"

Kurt was smiling now watching them. Kurt knew that Kris was going to have alot to deal with when she saw them again. Kris and Markie hardly ever talked anymore, and after Nolo went after another girl, it is going to be even harder for her.

"You okay Kurt" Kris said

"Yeah, well..."

"Well what"

Kurt and Karma exchanged a look and then Kurt swallowed and said, "Kris, Karma and I are engaged"

"Wow, uhh, congratulation" Kris said, hugging Kurt and Karma, "I hate to burst this happy bubble, but I do need to know something"

"And what's that" Kurt said

"Are you two going to the reunion"

"Of course"

"Yes"

"We better go, we will tell you when the wedding is"

"I would apprectiate that"

"Bye" Kurt and Karma said as they walked out the door

"Bye"

Several days later Kris swung by to drop Jesse off at Tommy's house,

"Alright behave and if you need anything I have my cell" Kris said, kissing him on the head.

"Yes mom" Jesse said as he headed inside.

Kris watched him leave and then she left, headed towards Northern California. Whiles she drove along her mind went off to another place, _How am I going to talk with them, It will be nice to see them, but what if...no don't think like that. _Kris snapped back to reality and just drove towards the mansion.

Around 2pm Kris pulled up at the mansion. She saw the cars parked everywhere, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Kris took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Moments later Lani opened the door.

"Kris" Lani said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Lani" Kris said

"Boy you haven't changed a bit"

"You either"

"Come on I will show you to your room and then you will get to see everyone else"

Lani walked by with Kris on her heels, headed for a room. Kris gladly took it and threw her bag down and then followed Lani towards the family room.

On the couch there was Vert, were Lani took a seat. Kurt and Karma were there too, Shirako was leaning against a wall, Nolo and Tork were sitting in bean bags, while Dr. Tezla sat in a recliner chair, Alex, Cleo, Andrea, walked over where Kris was and stood beside her. They knew what she had gone through. How much she had over come.

"Kris" Dr. Tezla said, walking towards her, "Boy is it great to see you"

"Thanks for inviting me" Kris said, "It is great to see you too"

"So what do you do know"

"I run a bookstore"

"Interesting"

"She's very good at it too" Kurt had spoken up

Kris just shot him a look and then turned back to everyone else, "Enough about me, what about you guys"

"Pretty much the same old same old" Vert said

"Define Same old same old" Kris said

"Well, Shirako knows lives in Japan most of the time, Kurt and Karma are engaged, most of us are still single, and as for me and Lani, well we are happily married and have 2 kids"

"mmmmmm" Kris said, "What about the Metal Maniacs" Looking towards Tork, seated in a chair.

"Alot of us are married and have kids now, Monkey runs his own garage now, Markie or Wylde is still Wylde more or less" Tork replied

"Speaking of Markie, were is he" Kris said

"Running late" Kurt answered

"So what about you" Vert said

"What about me" Kris looked at him

"Well, there has to be something you have done, Cleo told us that they don't race anymore"

"Yeah, we can of do are own thing now, but once and a while we will get together for fun that's about it" Kris replied, she knew she hadn't told them everything, but she couldn't do that, specially after everything that had happened. The only people that knew the whole truth was Kurt and Karma, she didn't have the guts to tell Markie about what had happened or that he was a Uncle. She also knew that it would crush Nolo, if he knew that she had a kid. So much had changed, luckily it wasn't going to be very long.

That night her cell rang, she picked it up and looked at it, it was Jesse. Kurt silently hissed in her ear, "How about you just leave it alone"

"That I can't do" Kris hissed back, only get a bewildered look, "It is Jesse"

And with that she excused herself and went to answer the phone. Sure enough it was Jesse, ready to ball his eyes out,

"Hey honey" Kris purred

"Mommy...I need you" Jesse said

"What is it"

"I...Miss you"

"I miss you too, what's wrong though"

"Come home"

"Jesse"  
"Please mom"

"Okay honey...I'm on my way"

Kris hung up and headed for her room. Kurt and Karma followed,

"What's wrong" Kurt asked

"Jesse needs me" Kris threw her stuff in her bag and was ready to walk out the door.

"You going to be okay" Karma said

"Yeah I will be fine" Kris said, she walked out the door and headed back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Kurt and Karma had watched Kris leave, when they walked back into the family room, Lani looked up at them,

"Where's Kris" Lani asked

"She had to leave" Kurt said

"What for" Nolo spoke up

"She just had to leave" Karma replied

"Why do I have a feeling that there is something more" Dr. Tezla said, giving them both a glare

Both of them just smiled, figuring to just let it be.

Kris finally reached Mrs. Thomas's house and Jesse was out the door, before Kris could get out the car. He ran towards her and hit her, rapping his arms around her and leaning against her, crying into her chest. He needed her and didn't want to be left behind. Kris looked up and saw Mrs. Thomas at the door. She smiled at Kris, as Kris scooped Jesse up in her arms and walked towards her,

"Thank you" Kris said

"No problem" Mrs. Thomas replied, "Here is his stuff, I hope everything works out"

Kris smiled and gave a slight nod and then turned around and headed back for the car.

Several days later, Kris sat at the desk in the bookstore flipping through papers when the bell on the door rang. Kris looked up and saw Kurt, and Karma walk in. Jesse appeared and seeing Kurt, he gave a squeak and ran towards him. As far as Kris could see it was just Kurt and Karma, but as she walked towards them, she saw they weren't alone. There was Nolo, Markie, Monkey, Vert, and Lani standing there too.

"What are you guys doing here" Kris said

All of them looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey" Vert said

"Hi"

"We came to check the bookstore out" Nolo said

"mmmm"

"mommy" Jesse said

"Yes Dear" Kris said looking at him

Jesse's expression said it all, Kris let out a sigh and looked at them, Markie held a firm expression while Lani, Nolo, and Vert stood there in shock.

"You know it would be alot more comfortable if we go somewhere else and talk" Kris said

Silence hung, so Kris continued,  
"I have to close up anyways, my house in 5 minutes, deal"

"Good" Kurt said, "you guys can follow me" turning towards everyone else.

"Can I ride with Uncle Kurt" Jesse asked, looking at Kris

"It is up to him" Kris replied

"You can ride with me" Kurt said

"Yeah!" Jesse gave a cheer and ran off to get his jacket, with January and christmas behind them it was cool outside.

At Kris's house, all of them had settled down. Jesse was in the family room watching cartoons, while the adults were in the kitchen talking. All of them held a cup of coffee in there hands, Markie decided to press the matter first.

"So what happened" Markie said, looking at Kris.

"After the Acceledrome I went to college hoping to find a good career, I met a boy and one night it got crazy...you kind of can fill in the blanks from there" Kris said

"Did you tell him" Lani said

"He left before I could"

Karma had walked over and wrapped a arm around her, "Here we are getting married and you already have a kid" Vert said

"I'm happy you guys are getting married, don't put your life on hold for me"

Jesse all of a sudden ran in, his blonde hair flopped into his eyes as he ran for Kurt. Hitting him around the legs, Kurt looked down. Jesse looked up and smiled, Markie leaned down and grabbed him, Jesse seemd a little shocked and looked over at Kris, and then looked back up at Markie.

"Jesse" Kris said, having Jesse look at her, "Jesse, meet your other Uncle"

Jess looked at his mother and gave her a wide eye look. Kris gave a reassured smile towards him and Jesse seemed to understand what his mom was saying.

Kurt walked over and grabbed Jesse from Markie's arms. Tossing him up in the air and catchimg him with ease. Jesse gave a slight giggle and then looked over at Markie. Markie was wearing a grin, as Kris filled Jesse in on some stuff. Karma and Lani had stuck close, and Kris had a feeling about how Jesse and Markie were going to get along just fine. Little did she know who was going to come calling...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Kris sat at her desk one morning, a book opened in front of her. She stared down at it, like it was going to move, but her mind wasn't on what she was doing. Kris was thinking about that phone call she had yesterday. It had been at least 2 weeks since Markie knew he was a uncle. Jesse had spent the night with his uncle Markie last night. Kurt and Karma were working on wedding plans and Kris was dealing with Jesse's biological father. He some how found about Jesse and wanted to know him and marry Kris. The truth was that Scott Andrews, Jesse's biological father, wasn't nice at all. He was mean and a crook.

The doorbell rang, snapping Kris's attention back to reality. When she looked up she expected to see Markie or Kurt, but she saw Nolo.

"Nolo"  
"Hey, I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch, in less you have other plans"  
"No"  
"I heard Jesse was with Markie, so it would just be us two"  
"Sure, I need a break any ways"

"Cool come on"

Kris grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

When they got to the cafe, Nolo and Kris took a seat. They started to catch up with one another. About what they had been up to lately. How the races were going? Nolo still like Kris, just wasn't up to telling her so, Kris was the same way with him. They were scared to tread on each other's ground. Soon Kris's cell phone rang,

"Hello" Kris answered

"Hey Kris, Where are you" Markie answered

"Markie, oh man, I'm at the cafe with Nolo, I will be there soon"

"Nahhhh, nevermind, Jesse and I will go to lunch and I will bring him home later tonight, that alright"  
"Sure, I will see you then"

And with that they hung up, Kris turned back to Nolo and he asked, "Everything alright"  
"Everything fine, Markie is going to take Jesse out to lunch and then bring him home"  
"Oh, do you need to get back to the shop"  
"Yeah, I better get back"

As they walked down the street, Nolo slipped his hand into hers. Coming up onto the bookstore, Kris asked, "Nolo"  
"mmmm"  
"how about you joining me for dinner tonight"

"Sure"  
"Be at my house around 7pm"  
"Yeah, I will see you then" and then left.

Markie had called again and asked Kris if she would mind Jesse staying with him again. Kris had gratifilly said yes, and had talked to Karma and Kurt, they were going fine with wedding plans. Kris was making supper when the phone rang, she answered,

"Hey Kris"  
"Scott" Kris said

"How are you sweety"  
"Don't call me that"  
"Oh, come on...you have something I want"  
"You will never see him"  
"You want to bet" and with that they hung up. Kris put the phone down, when the doorbell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin. Nolo was there, she answered the door, but Nolo knew something was up. As he entered the house,

"Kris"  
"Mmmmm"  
"Something wrong"  
"No"  
"Kris I know you better than that, what is it"  
Kris sighed and looked at him, tears in her eyes as she began the store...


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

(flashback)

Kris was in the back of the store, restocking some books when she heard the door ring. As she walked towards the front she saw a young man standing there, he was smiling at her. His blonde hair and dark blue eyes looked at her. She smiled and said, "What can I do for you"  
"I'm looking for a book"  
"Well, you came to the right place"  
He smiled some more and said, "I'm looking for Car World"  
"Oh, I just got some in, hold on"  
She came back out with the book, and he paid and then left. The next day he came back in and talked with her and day after day they talked and soon, he asked her out on a date.

The night of the date came around and he came for her. But shortly after dinner things got hected. She didn't remember most of it. A couple weeks later she found out she was pregeant and she never heard from him again...  
(end flashback)  
By this time Kris was curled up in Nolo, tears coming down her cheeks,

"And now he is here want cusitity of him" Kris cried

"As far as I'm concered he isn't going to get it" Nolo said, "I'm going to stay here for several days"  
"Nolo, I can't ask that of you"  
"No I want to, Kris you mean the world to me, I'm not going to let him get you"  
"Nolo"  
"No buts, go get cleaned up, I will finish dinner"  
Kris just nodded and headed off. As Nolo headed for the kitchen, he soon finished dinner and they sat down to eat. Shortly after, Nolo left and packed and then returned back to Kris. He moved into a guest bedrooom and Kris and Nolo settled down to watch a movie.

The next morning, Kris left for the bookstore. Leaving a note for Nolo, she headed out the door. Nolo had heard her get up but when he didn't hear her come back upstairs he got up. He saw a note on the counter,

_"Nolo,_

_I headed for the bookstore, Markie has Jesse. Kurt and Karma are planning on dropping something off later, help yourself to what's around. I will talk with you later._

_Kris"_

Nolo sighed and headed for the pantry, hoping to dig something up to eat. When the phone rang, he answered it,

"Hi" Nolo said

"Nolo"  
"Hey Kurt, what's up"  
"What are you doing there"  
"Long story"  
"Mmmm, well I would like to hear it"  
"Kurt, what do you want"  
"Is Kris there"  
"No she left and is at the bookstore"  
"Okay, Bye"  
"Bye"  
Nolo hung the phone up and knew something was going to happen. So he headed upstairs, quickly getting dressed, he ran back downstairs and grabbed his keys. He drove towards the bookstore, and saw Kurt's car there. He sighed and decided to just wait, until Kurt came out.

(inside the bookstore)

"Kurt" Kris said, smiling at him

"Kristian Wylde!" Kurt growled

"Uh oh, what is it now"  
"What is Nolo doing at your house"  
"Why do you want to know"  
"Maybe because I called there and talked with him"  
"He is living there for now"  
"What"

Kris began to tell Kurt the story, about Scott. Kurt seemed angry about the whole thing, but it wasn't at Nolo. "I'm going to call Markie, we are going to get to the bottom of this"  
"Kurt"  
"Don't Kurt me"

Kris sighed and just let him go, Kurt got on the phone and called Markie.

"Markie"  
"Hey Kurt, What's up"  
"It seems we got a situation, do you have Jesse"  
"Yeah"  
"Good then meet me at the bookstore"  
"Okay I will see you in a little bit"

Nolo was getting tired of waiting so he finally decided to go check it out. He entered and saw Kurt and Kris, "Nolo" Kris said

"Hey, something wrong"  
"No, Markie is coming though"  
"Okay, so what's wrong"  
"Kurt knows"  
Nolo didn't say anything and just looked at Kurt. They were having a silent conservation when Markie and Jesse walked in.

"NOLO" Jesse cried and ran for him.

"Hey" Nolo said, scooping him up.

"So what's up" Markie asked, looking at Kris, Nolo, and Kurt.

"Jesse, how about you go look at the new magazines" Kris suggested

"Sure mom"  
And Kurt, Kris, and Nolo began to tell Markie what had happened. He seemed shocked and then angry about the whole thing. Kurt, Kris, Markie, and Nolo were talking when the doorbell rang, Kris looked up and gasped...


End file.
